Blair's Fun Time
by Theiflord of Venice
Summary: This will be an on going set of chapters of what Blair does for 'fun' Rated M for mature features BlairXSoul BlairXOC BlairXMaaka BlairXDeathTK BlairXTsubaki
1. Curiousity screwed the Cat

Blair's Fun Time

I do not own, partially or completly, any characters or places mentioned in this story, Soul Eater is owned by TokyoPOP and i will never be able to get that high in life. It is completly fan made and is sexual in nature, Veiwer Discretion Is Advised. Im going to rate this M for mature, so i can at least say i tried to keep the horny 12 year olds out but we all know thats never going to happen. That being said, i wish each and every one of my viewers to read and enjoy this story. As this is my first one i hope you dont give me pure flames this time round. On with the show! This may or may not count as bestiality, it all depends on your point of view. Oh and on another note, when you see this () it means they are thinking not speaking. kay?

Blair yawned, bored, there was nothing interesting going on tonight, Maaka and her sweet little Soul were studying for the ultra big exam. Maaka said that tests were fun but she couldnt see it, of course HER idea of fun was to eat fish, nap, and.... 'play' with unsuspecting men by changing into her human form. Blair sighed... she couldn't beleive how her feline wiles hadnt affected Soul at all... Ah ha! that must be it! how could she of been so blind! Soul liked Maaka, so all she had to do.

Soul was getting annoyed, why did he have to learn all about phasmology?The only reason he was even studying was cause Makka asked him to. 'Dammit!' Soul said (It isn't like me to stutter everytime Maaka asks me to do something, I'm a man Dammit! next time she wanted him to do something he was gonna say n-) 'knock knock knock' (ah ha right on time, im not going to fail this time), ... Blair waited as Soul opened the door and smirked as se saw his eyes zoom out like some sort of cartoon character. "may i come in

Soul?" Blair asked in her new form.  
"M-M-Maaka ummm, uh - gulp- sure!" Soul stuttered all the more as a naked Maaka walked into his house.  
"what are you staring at?" Fake Maaka said while provocatively slid her leg up against souls rapidly growing erection Those strange eyes watched me reach out towards him. I liked the way his lower lip drew into his mouth in anticipation. I loved his

expression as i undid his zipper. I also liked his gasp as I wrapped my fingers around his length.

I didn't stop watching his face while I touched him. I relished in the way his expression kept changing as I varied the strokes, and how

his breaths became erratic as I explored.

Wanting to see his face contort in even more pleasure, I had an idea.

When I removed my hand from him, he gave a pitiful moan, but he froze as he watched me crouch over him, my mouth inches away

from his throbbing member. Our gazes locked as my lips parted and I licked over the tip of his erection. A strangled cry tore from his

throat as his hips jerked forward in an attempt to get into my mouth. Smirking, I opened up for him.

I mercilessly teased him with my lips and tongue, drawing him in. His chest heaved, and his face was flushed with desire as he watched

me with longing eyes. The more he shivered, the more he moaned... the more I wanted to drive him crazy.

I loved seeing him like this. I was no better than any of the others.

But I knew Soul wanted me to do this. He wanted me to give him release.

Even though i had some experiance with other men i wasnt used to Souls size and so as a result I kinda made it up as I went along. I

swirled my tongue around. I moved my mouth up and down his length. The best part was that no matter what I tried, Soul seemed to

enjoy it.

He seemed to struggle to keep his head raised up to watch as i pushed him to the bed. He didn't want to tear his eyes from me. I didn't

want to look away from him, either.

A sheen of sweat began to glisten on his forehead and his whimpers of pleasure became increasingly demanding. I knew it would be any

minute now, so I enticed him further with firm suction, using my hands to stroke him where my mouth wouldn't reach.

His panting gave way to a choked moan of "Blair!" as he finally couldn't hold it in anymore. A rush of heat filled my mouth, and his eyes

slid shut after what seemed like an eternity that he refused to even blink.

I guess I was expecting it, but I was still unprepared for it. I quickly swallowed the thick substance before I could think too much about

it, the foreign saltiness sliding heavily down my throat. When I lifted my mouth off of him, I noticed his head slowly sink to the bed,

panting, as he sighed in content.

"so Blair why did you try to disguise as Maaka?"

Surpised I crawled over next to him, laying on my side, peering at him curiously.

"how did you know?"

He looked at me again and put a mirror in front of my face, Purple hair, cat ears, tail... Oh no!!!!!

Embarrassed i slowly slid my eyes up to his, cheeks burning, "Im so sorry Soul! its just i was bored and no one would play with me and -

" Souls hand silenced me,

The desperation in his eyes had faded into contentment, and we gazed at each other for a while without talking.

Once his breathing had slowed to a normal pace, he rolled onto his side and faced me.

"its okay blair, but next time come as your self , i knew it was you the moment i felt your soulwavelink." Soul blushes "i just didnt want

to interrupt you."

He leaned forward before I could react, pressing his lips to mine softly. That was when I realized how aroused I had become.

He must have noticed, too because when he pulled away he looked thoughtful for a moment as he gazed at the wetness around my legs.

"I guess I should... return the favor now?"

I blanched. I hadn't meant to obligate him but... feeling the wetness between my legs i figured, why not?

As though he knew exactly what I was thinking, he smiled.

"Heh but only if you want to Blair." 


	2. Valentine Fun

Blair's Fun Time

I do not own, partially or completly, any characters or places mentioned in this story, Soul Eater is owned by TokyoPOP and i will never be able to get that high in life. It is completly fan made and is sexual in nature, Veiwer Discretion Is Advised. Im going to rate this M for mature, so i can at least say i tried to keep the horny 12 year olds out but we all know thats never going to happen.

That being said, i wish each and every one of my viewers to read and enjoy this story. As this is my first one i hope you dont give me pure flames this time round. On with the show! This may or may not count as beastiality, it all depends on your point of view. Oh and on another note, when you see this () it means they are thinking not speaking. kay?

This has Blair X Soul and Soul X Maaka in it this time round.

* * *

Blushing deep red, Blair managed a stuttering, 'y-yes....Please Soul...put it in me..'.(I cant beleive it!, im getting soul all to my self nyahh)  
Smirking Soul plunges his pointer finger into her wet pussy and stops uttering in a sensual voice 'you sure blair?', before slowly going again.

Moaning as her pussy dripped wet with her woman juice and nodding her head yes vigorously, Soul grabbed her and kissed her hard as he twirled his finger around. (im in Heaven Nyahh)

* * *

Feeling her moan and run her hands up and down his scar as Soul laid her down on the bed made him hard again as he thought(This is WAAAY better than studying Phasmology!) '  
Kissing her warm neck, slowly trailing kisses down to her chest, He flicked his tongue against one of her nipples as she cried out in pleasure.

Suckling her nipple, taking the whole thing in his mouth and pinching the other he moved down to her pussy and shoved his tongue inside with force, giving it a small twirl. Moaning her approval Blair held souls head close with her thighs Gently biting her clitoris, which earned him a true scream of joy from her, Soul continued to lick and suck her, as he enjoyed the sound

of her moaning. Standing up he placed his dick at her moist entrance, slowly rubbing it in circles. He then shoved it into her as hard as he could. She screamed his name over and over as he moved in and out. (She is so tight!) He felt her walls squeezing around him, milking him for his cum. He kept going at a steady pace, pounding into her as he groaned and shot a load

of cum deep into her, filling her up and making her overflow.(Oh! That Felt so good.... but I'm not finished yet!) He turned her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Soul rubbed his lubed up dick and placed it at the entrance to her ass. Blair moaned, Oh Soul.., I ve never done that before, please, be gentle. He had no intention of being gentle. He grabbed her

taught butt cheeks, rubbing and spanking them. She Meeowed out her thanks in short whimpering moans. He lowered his face to her cute, tight butt hole. He kissed it gently and then he shoved into her again hard.

________________

Blair cried out in pain. "Nyahh!!!" (He's gonna make my poor ass split in two Nyahh!!!) She yelped as he ravaged her ass, slamming in and ripping back out, over and over until he finally heard him grunt as he shot wads of cum deep into her colon, he shot more and more. He shot cum for a full minute before exiting her, panting hard as Blair lay there crying from the

intense pain and pleasure. A steady stream of cum oozed out of her ass. Blair tenderly stuck a finger in herself and took it back out to lick it. She savored the flavor of Soul's cum in her ass.(Nyahh....that hurt...but i think i could get used to this sorta thing!) She thought with a smile before rolling into his arms and passing out.

Soul fell into the bed next to her as she rolled into his arms, asleep. Panting, he thought to himself: (Wow....that was amazing!....Oh man...I really like blair...but what will i tell Maaka?!?) Sighing,soul kissed blairs forehead before drifting to sleep in her arms, deciding to worry about it tommorrow. " Good night, my little Kitty...."

______________

The Following Morning....7 A.M.  
Blair's POV

'Mrrrow....mmm....Tat was a good cat nap Nyahh...' Looking around, her heart stopping as she rembered what she did. 'Nyah...' She whispered to her self, cleaning out her still

hurting rump and Souls tender bits. 'blair knows aLL about the morning after...so maybe its best for him to think on it awhile nyahh...' Remembering her first 'venture' (had it really been so long ago?) shakes head as she gets dreesed with her Pumpkin magic and covering up soul before Maaka came a knocking, blair slipped out the window and started her day. _  
______________

Soul's POV 'mmm....souls are so yummy...' mumbeled soul, slowly opening his eyes, (what happened last night? i remember Doing homework.....Argh... i cant remember...Did i finish?) -getting up he walked over to his desk and sat down as a knock came from the door. "Soul!!! Time to get up! I made breakfast!!!!"

______________

Maaka's POV "Sooooul!!! Im coming in!" (Geez... what a lazy guy...-giggles- well at least he seems to be getting better from the black blood, maybe ill treat im to something... 'sweet' later) -opening the door she stops suddenly seeing Soul in the nude. -A few seconds go by...-"Eeepp...im sorry! " -turns to leave as her hand is caught in his grip- "huh?" she gasps as Soul kisses her hard.

_____________

Soul's POV (-frozen in the midst of getting dressed-) Seeing Maaka red faced and leaving, he couldent help but grab her and Kiss her beautiful face-  
After a long moment Maaka pulls back from the kiss, she looks down at her feet, her face red. When she speaks again, her voice is soft. " y-your awfully horny today..." -shushing her, soul

kisses again and undresses her slowly- (What am i doing? , its like i cant stand to have another second with out her)  
In between kisses Maaka pushes souls's hands away and undresses, while she looks down between your legs and blushes hard. -smirks- (But she can't seem to look away)

"bend over Maaka...." somewhat reluctant, she does as shes told as I rubbed around her slready moist pussy- 'mmm...Looks like your ready for me...' (Fakes thrusting into her enjoying the small yelp coming from her right before he acuatually enters) 'your so cute Maaka..Relax..." -seeing her relax he plunges in fast and hard- Issuing a loud cry from her as he began to

rock his hips in a slow rhythm, pushing deeply into her before almost withdrawing completely from her, filling her sex with his rigid 7 inch shaft.  
As he rocked his hips, working further into Maaka, Her tight tunnel slowly accepts you, working up and down your shaft, she gradually gets used to the sensations and starts to move on

her own, her body meeting yours in the slow rhythm.  
The pleasure blossoms through Soul's body and suddenly exploded into Maaka, pumping his hot seed deeply into her. At almost the same moment he felt her body tensing and squeezing

yours as she came as well, her climaxe sending shudders as it dripped down their legs.  
Collapsing tiredly onto her he feels her panting and moaning before he passed out again.

____________

Maaka's POV (oh...my god....my pussy....did he just...and i...let him...) -blushes- (well i was gonna let him do it anyway but....well its not like i could have chosen a better day then...) "Happy Valentines Day Soul..." she said as he slumped onto her and they both slept in contentment-

* * *

Sooooo how was it? i wrote this and finished about valentines day so i decided...why not? Happy Valentines Day to you guys (even though i posted it a bit late) Dont worry, next story is about blair and....well... if you can guess it ill give ya a small shout out, first one to guess though lol. I wonder if i wrote a bit too much smut this time around.... oh well. Happy Valentines Day guys lol


End file.
